Pregnant women treated with intrapartum ampicillin for group B streptococcal (GBS) chemoprophylaxis will have significantly higher colonization with ampicillin resistant aerobic gram negative rods compared to mothers receiving penicillin G for group B streptococcal chemoprophylaxis.